


Blue Rabbit

by FeralFighter



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFighter/pseuds/FeralFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a dumping ground for all the lame, cheesy Noiao headcanons that pop into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to feed my obsession by doing a bunch of drabbles based of a list of headcanons I made on Tumblr.  
> I haven't written in a while, so my confidence is a bit shot and I'm a little rusty, but hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> Prompt: While Noiz disappeared to Germany for 3 months, he had forgotten something very important...
> 
> Word count: 926

Noiz's to do list:

Get life together – check

Learn about the family business – check

Come back to Japan to pick up gay bride – check

Get blessing from grandma to take said gay bride to Germany – check

Find house both would be satisfied living in – check

Everything was finally set for Noiz and Aoba.

The pair had finally moved into their new home, and spent the whole day unpacking and setting up all the necessities such as the bed, kitchen ware, and stocking up on food. Of course it being such a big day, the two were absolutely knackered by the end of it; especially since Noiz spent a good portion of the day struggling to set up the bed frame and required Aoba's assistance when he finally admitted that he needed help. As a result, they ended up dining on cups of 2 minute noodles, being as neither of them had the energy of motivation to cook anything better, shortly followed by retreating to the just-completed bed for the night.

Noiz rose early the next morning, carefully slipping out of bed, trying not to disturb his lover who was sleeping like a rock, and quietly made his way to the kitchen in plans to make his partner breakfast in bed in celebration of moving into their first house together. It was then that he had a very important realisation.

In the 3 months he pissed off to Germany to become the man Aoba deserved, he focused all his time on learning on how to work for his family's company, and get his shit together, he completely blanked on bothering to learn how to do simple household tasks.

Including cooking.

“Tsk, can't be that hard.” The blond muttered to himself as he moved to the pantry and grabbed out a bottle of powdered pancake mix.

Noiz followed the instructions on the bottle. Add water, shake till powder became batter, pour onto pan.

It was a good 3 minutes before Noiz realised that he had to turn on the stove for the batter to cook.

The next issue that arose was that Noiz completely mutilated the pancakes when he attempted to flip them over, resulting in the blond growling and swearing to himself. How the hell do people keep their pancakes intact when they keep sticking to the pan?!

\---------

There was a faint odd smell that pulled Aoba from his sleep; opening his bleary eyes, it took him a moment to realise that Noiz was already up. Feeling that there was no real obligation to get up yet, the blue haired male closed his eyes so he could go back to sleep, which failed as the sound footsteps approached to room.

The door opened and the footsteps moved up towards Aoba, the odd smell from earlier was now much stronger and unpleasant, which caused the bluenette's nose to crinkle at the scent. A large, warm hand was placed on his shoulder which proceeded to nudge him in an attempt to wake the occupant of the bed.

One hazel eye cracked open as he looked up at the blond who dared to disturb his rest. Noiz brushed some hair away from Aoba's forehead before leaning in and giving it a quick peck.

“Morning sunshine.”

Aoba opened his other eye, giving the younger male a small leer as he answered with a tired groan.

“Heh, I expected you'd be like this,” Noiz commented with a smirk, “Which is why I thought I'd treat you with breakfast in bed.”

The older of the two perked up as soon as breakfast was mentioned. Pushing himself up so he was sitting up with his back against the wall, Aoba was very eager on what his partner had dished up for him. His eager expression quickly changed as soon as the plate was placed on his lap.

“Uhh, Noiz...What is this?” The bluenette asked as he poked the black, brown, and yellow mess that was drenched in maple syrup with his fork.

“Pancakes.”

“I see...Is this your first time cooking pancakes?”

“First time cooking in general.” Noiz answered nonchalantly.

Why was he not surprised...

With a defeated sigh, Aoba stabbed the fork into one of the scrambled black pikelets, preparing himself for tormenting his taste buds so he wouldn't offend the blond, who was trying to be thoughtful. Aoba gulped as he brought the fork up to his mouth and-

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

The sudden beeping shocked Aoba, who dropped his fork on the plate at the sudden sound of the alarm, which also set of many of Noiz's Allmate's

“FIRE! FIRE! Pi!”

“What?!”

“A fire has been located in the kitchen. Pi!”

“In the Kitch-Noiz, did you remember to turn off the stove when you were done?!”

“....”

“Noiz!”

“I didn't know how, I thought it might turn itself off.”

Aoba let out unintelligent angry noises as he jumped out of bed, giving the younger a dirty look the whole time. “How hard is it to turn a fucking knob! Go grab something woollen so we can smother the fire!”

Noiz just stood in place as his boyfriend stomped out of the room, finally letting out a sigh at the disappointed that Aoba never got to try the breakfast he made for him, and appreciate the effort he put in.

“NOIZ, GET DOWN HERE NOW!” Aoba cried out in panic.

The blond groaned as he finally moved to shift around their wardrobes until he found a woollen blanket before heading back to the kitchen to take care of the mess he had created.


End file.
